Return of the Roar
by WolfieRed23
Summary: It has been one year since the events that led to the Pevensies and Alana returning from Narnia and they all still feel the effects of it. Now, in Prince Caspian's hour of need, they are called back to aid him and two others, Lady Evangeline and Sir Gabriel, as well as the Narnians in a battle to save the world they love. But their fate at the end? That's not up to them. Oh dear...
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**(Awkwardly shuffles in)**

**Uh…hi. I hope some of you remember me, even though it's been four years since I've been here…heh, sorry. Didn't mean for this sequel to take so long…**

**For those of you who don't know me, hi. I'm WolfieRed23 and I'm the author of this story, which is a sequel to my VERY old story, Roar of the Lion. Yes, I'm aware it's been four years, BUT I just got really busy with other stuff and never got the chance to continue this series. But I'm kinda back now (kinda as in I have no idea how often I will update this story, but I will try my best!) and this is also to prove that I had ideas for this story for a while now.**

**This chapter? Planned way back when RotL ended, I just…got busy and distracted. But I hope, with how much my writing has improved over the years, that the wait was worth it. **

**This chapter is short, but it's a prologue so we'll get to the real meat of the story next (hopefully by then I can find the full movie online…)**

**Also! I need opinions cause I don't know how to end this story! Should Peter, Alana and Susan stay in Narnia at the end or should they go back and never return? (Either way, I am FIXING Susan's ending, dammit! Honestly, Last Battle is one of my least favorite books in the series. Never finished it, but I know what happens.)**

**Anyways, thanks to everyone who's read the original and I hope you enjoy the long awaited sequel!**

* * *

It was a quiet night, but even still, young Gabriel was on guard, watching his surroundings ever so carefully. It wasn't like anyone ever came to this beach full of ruins, but he had to be careful.

He wouldn't disappoint Lady Evangeline, not after they were forced to flee from the only home either of them had ever known.

Gabriel could see fireworks in the distance, the sign of celebration in the castle. He wondered what it could be for…perhaps a new royal was born? But…that meant…

Gabriel squashed the worry beginning to form in his mind instantly. He couldn't worry about the prince, not now. He was to protect his lady and no other.

Just then, he heard stirring behind him and turned.

Lady Evangeline opened her otherworldly gray eyes and stared directly at him.

"My Lady…" Gabriel whispered, staring at her in shock. "You should be asleep."

"There is no time for such things." The lady shook her head, her dark brown hair falling against her dark skin. She was thinner then she had been a year ago when they ran…Gabriel knew it was his fault, that he hadn't caught enough food for her to keep a healthy weight, but she refused to blame him. "Things will soon change."

"Change, my lady?" The knight questioned. His lady had always had a gift of predicting the future in ways most couldn't. It was part of the reason they had been forced to flee, after all.

"Yes…soon…" Lady Evangeline nodded.

Gabriel wanted to question her, to see if she would reveal more, when he heard it.

A horn, one that seemed to reverberate through his whole body as the sound reached his ears.

"Soon…they will come…" Lady Evangeline smiled as she closed her eyes and fell back asleep.

"They? Who are they?" Gabriel questioned.

Alas, he was not to receive an answer for quite some time.

* * *

Alana smiled slightly at Ms. Elizabeth as she pulled the car away, allowing her to make her way towards the news stand where she spotted Susan reading a magazine.

* * *

_It's been one year since we left Narnia. And yet, I still do not feel like the child I am supposed to be. I still remember it all so clearly, our country, the war we fought in, all the time we spent there, where I was known as High Queen Alana, wife of High King Peter. It feels like it was a dream, yet the proof of it all still sits around my finger, a gold ring to promise my love to one man. I do not know when, if ever, we shall return, but I fear what would happen should we not._

* * *

"Morning, Susan." Alana smiled as she reached her former sister-in-law's side.

"Good morning." Susan nodded in return before turning back to her reading. Alana smiled indulgently, playing with the single strawberry blonde strand of her hair as she waited. Once the brunette was ready, they would meet with the others.

"You go to St. Finbarr's." A boy who stood beside Susan suddenly noted, pointing at the identical uniform Susan wore to Alana's own.

"That's right." Susan confirmed, sounding disinterested.

"I go to Hendon House across the road. I've seen you…sitting by yourself." The boy continued.

"Yes, well, I prefer to be left alone." Susan smiled before turning away, sending obvious hints to the boy to leave her alone.

"Me too." The boy said, obviously not catching on. "What's your name?"

"…Phyllis." Susan lied.

Alana was pretty sure that if this kept up, she'd start laughing really hard. Of course, Lucy ran up just then to save her, though not to save Susan entirely.

"Susan! Lana!" Lucy cried as she ran up to them. "You'd better come quickly!"

"Then lead the way, Lu." Alana urged, realizing how urgent this was. Quickly, Susan set down her magazine and grabbed her luggage just as Alana grabbed hers. Together, the three sisters ran across the street and into the train station.

* * *

Where Lucy led them was complete chaos. Alana could hear people shouting 'Fight! Fight! Fight!' all around her, as if whatever fight they were witnessing were some game. All she could see of the madness was two boys attacking a smaller one together…only for the face of the smaller one to reveal-

"Peter!" Alana cried as she saw her former husband for a second before he pushed off one boy to push the other into the wall. The one Peter had pushed away kicked at the blonde as Peter flipped the one in his grasp over his shoulder, only to be pushed into the wall right after.

Alana could feel Susan's disappointment in her brother rolling off her in waves while Lucy seemed to share her worry. Suddenly, Edmund pushed past the three girls, making his way to his brother's side.

"Edmund!" Lucy cried as he did so.

"What are you two doing?!" Alana cried.

Edmund ignored the girls and tackled one of the boys just as _another _joined the ones hurting Peter. Eventually, Edmund had pinned one down entirely as the other two kicked at Peter repeatedly when a whistle interrupted the fight.

Soldiers came towards them, causing the students, the children, around them to disperse as they pulled apart the boys.

"Act your age!" Alana heard one say to Peter as she, Susan and Lucy were forced away and the boys moved to follow them.

_If only you knew, sir…just how old we really are. _Alana thought a second before a headache assaulted her. With a grunt, she grasped her head, turning away from Peter and Edmund.

"Are you alright?" Lucy asked softly as Susan placed a hand on Alana's shoulder.

"Fine…it'll pass." Alana attempted to reassure through gritted teeth. It always did, after all.

Susan simply sighed, as if disappointed in all of them.

* * *

Eventually, the five of them found a bench to sit at as Alana's headache passed. She sat in between Peter and Lucy with Susan next to her little sister and Edmund sitting next to his older brother.

Peter was carefully resting his fingers against her wrist, obviously not in the mood to talk, but asking with his actions if she was okay. Alana smiled slightly as she trailed her fingers against his, a yes.

"You're welcome." Edmund said as he sat beside his brother.

"I had it sorted." Peter scoffed.

"Really? Cause we found you on the ground in a two-on-one fight." Alana challenged, raising an eyebrow at her husband.

Peter ignored her as he stood up and walked towards the train tracks.

"What was it this time?" Susan asked, a sigh in her voice.

"He bumped me." Peter answered.

"So you hit him?" Lucy questioned in disbelief.

"No. After he bumped me, they tried to make me to apologize. That's when I hit him." Peter corrected.

"Oh Peter…" Alana groaned, rubbing her forehead for an entirely different reason now. Edmund patted her shoulder in consolation, basically say 'you chose him, I'm sorry'. Alana brushed his hand off and glared at him. "Don't think you're not an idiot too for jumping in, even _if _you did it to help your idiot brother."

"Your idiot husband." Edmund snorted quietly under his breath.

"Who's related to him by blood?" Alana challenged, bringing a small smile to the boy's lips.

"Really, is it that hard to just walk away?" Susan asked, returning attention to Peter.

"I shouldn't have to! I mean, don't you ever get tired of being treated like a kid?" Peter argued.

"Uh, we _are _kids." Edmund pointed out.

"Well I wasn't always." Peter shot back.

"I know, but Ed's right." Alana said, standing and pulling her dumb, dumb husband back towards their family. "No matter how we feel, we are _still _kids here."

"It's been a year. How long does he expect us to wait?" Peter sighed as he sat back down, fingers entwining with his wife's, his silver ring shining on his finger.

"I think it's time to accept that we live _here_." Susan said. "It's no use pretending any different."

"Whatever is meant to be, will be. It's gonna be just fine." Alana smiled. Pain suddenly shot through her head and she leaned forward, grasping it.

"Lana?" Edmund cried as Peter caught her.

"I'm fine…fine…." She gasped, pushing herself back up. She had to ignore it, she couldn't add more to their worry. After all, these headaches only started when they came back a year ago.

"Doesn't look fine to me." Edmund muttered as Peter ran a hand up and down her back.

"We've got you." Peter whispered, pushing his own worries aside as he comforted her.

"Thanks." Alana tried to smile, feeling the pain lessen.

"Oh no…pretend you're talking to me." Susan suddenly said.

"We are talking to you." Edmund snarked, earning a look from his sister.

"Ow!" Lucy cried suddenly as she stood up.

"Quiet, Lu." Susan scolded.

"Something pinched me." The youngest Pevensie pointed.

"Hey, stop pulling!" Peter suddenly cried, turning to Edmund as he stood.

"I'm not touching you!" Edmund protested.

"Would all of you just-what is that?!" Susan cried as she stood up too. Edmund followed her.

Alana, however, moved slower than all four of them. A calm washed over her, taking with it all the pain she had been suffering from, leaving her feeling more relaxed and like herself then she had in a year.

"This…it's like home…" She whispered, her voice dreamy and soft.

"It feels like magic!" Lucy grinned.

"Quick, everyone hold hands." Susan ordered.

"I'm not holding your hand!" Edmund protested as he stared at Peter.

"Just-" Peter started to say as he grabbed his wife and brother's hands tightly as the train began to go past them.

Alana stared as the train station began to fall apart, tiles and papers flying, concrete crumbling and lights shaking with the force of it all. But her eyes were only on the train as the scenery behind it changed, showing…a beach.

She could hear a roar in her ears and felt a rush of warmth through her body as the train finally vanished, leaving the five of them in a cave near a beach.

As soon as the train vanished, all the strength seemed to leave Alana's body and she fell to the ground, only avoiding hitting it as Peter and Edmund both caught her. She gasped, panting for air that seemed to be both not enough and too much at the same time.

"Lana!" Lucy cried worriedly, checking her quickly with the skill she had from being a healer of Narnia.

"Are you alright?" Susan questioned, looking her over.

"What happened?" Edmund asked as he and Peter helped her stand up once again.

"I…" Alana whispered, leaning into Peter as she found her center.

"You'll be alright now." Peter's voice was warm in her ear and she looked up only to freeze as she caught sight of her hair in the corner of her eye.

It was strawberry blonde.

A smile formed on her face as she leaned away.

"Come on. Let's go see." She encouraged the others. Together, they made their way out of the cave and found themselves on the beach.

Lucy turned from the water to her sisters with a grin before all three of them took off, the boys not too far behind them.

And for that moment, it was like they _were _the kids they physically resembled again. They splashed and played in the water, taking off the pieces of their uniform that restricted them as they did so. They teased and cheered each other, splashing and playing like they hadn't done in years, because they were home, they were finally _home_.

They stopped, however, when Edmund stared up at the cliff they were near.

"Where do you suppose we are?" He asked.

"Well, where do you think?" Peter retorted. It was pretty obvious to him, even more so with Alana's hair color change.

"Well, I don't remember any ruins in Narnia." Edmund explained, drawing their eyes to where, indeed, ruins sat on the cliff side.

Alana stared up and she had a forebody feeling in the pit of her stomach. This…this wasn't going to be like last time, she knew.

And, perhaps, that was what made returning to Narnia just as frightening as leaving it had been.

* * *

**And there we are! Any good? Can you tell I've improved? In any case, I'm currently rereading RotL in order to get a grasp of Alana especially again, but I figured I could write her for this chapter. In case it isn't obvious, her adventure with the Pevensies made her more confident and she's more prone to being outgoing now. But any guesses on why she gets headaches?**

**Well, that's all for now. Leave a review to let me know what you thought! I'll see you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2:Ruins and Treasury

**Alright, I know it's been three months, but this time I have a valid excuse! I've spent a lot of time trying to find this movie cause YouTube wasn't gonna work out too well and I wanted the full movie so I could write it properly, rather than going off a script that could be (and was shown to be when compared to the YouTube clips I found) wrong. So why am I updating now of all times? Well, cause I've got Disney+ now and guess where the first two Narnia movies are…**

**Yep, that's right! Since Disney owns the first two, both PC and LWW are on Disney+ (VotDT is not here, of course, but I don't have to worry about that for a while at least). So now I have free access to the full movie, woo hoo!**

**Now, onto other business! Thanks to Lena Lou (Oh, wow, I'm flattered, especially since I went back and read it myself and found my writing back then a bit lacking compared to now. I hope you continue to enjoy!), HotChocolate329 (I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter and thank you for your input, since the ending is still up in the air even now.) and .2019 (Thanks, I think? I hope at least, haha!) for reviewing, all 21 followers, 21 favorites and 196 readers!**

**You guys have no idea how happy this list makes me, considering my own opinion on the original story in this series. (If you hadn't seen, as I just deleted it, RotL had a review calling Alana a Mary Sue and I can see where it's coming from, so thank you all for sticking around even with our main protagonist being Mary Sue-ish, I'll do my best to remove that aspect, maybe even go back and rewrite RotL if enough of you would be interested…)**

**But in any case, enough of that now! Onto the chapter!**

* * *

It didn't take long for the five former royals to find a way up the cliff so they could reach the ruins. Once they did, they split up to look around while still remaining close by. They had gotten used to always being nearby, after all, a reminder that what they had all experienced had been _real _and not some make believe dream.

Even still, Alana examined the ruins with a steady hand, fascinated and yet scared to know what exactly they were.

There were stairs and columns, pillars and what might have been balconies once. And apple trees, a _lot _of apple trees, one of which Lucy had taken an apple off of to eat.

"Wonder who lived here." The youngest queen spoke aloud as she turned away from the water she had been looking out towards.

"I think we did…" Susan said then, drawing all of their attention and Alana knew, then, that the bad feeling she felt had been correct. For in Susan's hand was a solid gold centaur, part of only one chess set in the world, one she had played and lost against many times (Edmund had claimed it was _her _punishment for punishing him whenever he interrupted her meditating).

"Hey, that's mine." Edmund confirmed as he got close enough to see the centaur piece. "From my chess set."

"Which chess set?" Peter questioned.

"Only the one he _loved _beating my arse with." Alana rolled her eyes fondly, attempting to hide the fear that was making her stomach roil.

"Yeah, I didn't exactly have a solid gold chess set back in Finchley, did I?" Edmund quipped as he took his centaur and examined it.

Lucy looked around then before her eyes landed on something and her face seemed to pale.

"It can't be…" She whispered before she began to run towards another part of the ruins, her siblings and sister-in-law right behind her. To keep them with her, Lucy grasped Peter's hand and pulled him until they all stood together on a platform. "Don't you see?" She then pulled Peter's hand and put him in a certain spot. "Imagine walls, and columns there." As she continued to explain, Lucy pulled Susan to stand beside Peter. With Alana standing next to Peter and Edmund on her other side, Lucy stood beside Susan and finished her explanation. "And a glass roof."

And that…that explanation and the ruins behind them and in front of them, confirmed it all for Alana.

They were truly home…but not ever how they pictured it being.

"Cair Paravel." Peter voiced aloud what they all were thinking.

Before another word could be said, however, they all heard the sound of a sword leaving a sheathe. Alana prepared to move, but she froze at the sight she saw when she did so.

The sword they had heard was resting against Lucy's throat, but the youngest queen didn't so much as gasp in shock, only staring straight ahead. And behind her, holding the sword, was a boy who was not much older than Lucy herself, perhaps twelve or thirteen at the oldest to Lucy's ten.

"Don't move." The boy ordered. His voice was hoarse from disuse and his cheeks were thin, as if he hadn't been eating properly. Alana could see the protective older sister streak in Susan awaken at the same moment she saw her gentle nature demand her to reach out, a conflict within her. Alana herself felt much the same, wanting to help this obviously malnourished young boy, but wanting to get Lucy out of harm's way.

Peter and Edmund, however, were all restrained, big brother fury. Peter himself was only held back by Alana's hand on his bicep and his own self control because this was a _boy_, not someone closer to his physical age.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, her voice clear and unafraid.

"Tell me your names. Now." The boy demanded. His eyes were a sharp green and his hair a long, unruly light brown.

"My name is Lucy and these are my siblings, Peter, Susan and Edmund, and Peter's wife, Alana." Lucy answered. "Now, what about you?"

The boy, however, had widened his eyes in shock upon hearing their names.

"You're-"

"Gabriel, stand down."

A young girl's voice interrupted them and the boy, Gabriel, reacted instantly. He sheathed his sword and stepped back, turning around where Alana noticed the owner of the female voice stood.

The girl appeared to be no older than Edmund, with long dark hair falling into her startlingly gray eyes. She was just as thin as the boy, perhaps less so, if only a little. And yet, there was an elegance to the way she held herself, as if despite the situation she had found herself in, she still herself with a grace she had been taught early in life. What helped attribute to this, Alana supposed, was the silver dress she wore under a black cloak, both extremely dirty, but obviously very fine, compared to the boy's simple dark green tunic and trousers under his own deep brown cloak.

"My Lady-!" The boy, Gabriel she had said, started to speak.

"They are the ones we have been waiting for, Gabriel, so please stand down." The girl, despite her seemingly harsh words, smiled and the boy sighed before bowing his head to her.

"As you wish." He stated before he turned to the former royals. "My apologies. I am Sir Gabriel and this is my charge, Lady Evangeline."

"I have been waiting a long time for all of you. Well, if a year counts as long." The girl, Evangeline, smiled serenely. "Please, follow me. There is something I must show you all."

"And how do we know we can trust you?" Peter demanded.

"You _did _just threaten our little sister." Edmund added, crossing his arms.

"Allow me to explain my mistakes." Gabriel spoke up. "Lady Evangeline and I are considered wanted fugitives and I was afraid you were assassins sent to find us. You have my apologies for the misunderstanding."

"That's quite alright." Lucy smiled easily.

"But why are you fugitives?" Susan asked, now suspicious for another reason.

"Oh, it's nothing so bad." Evangeline smiled, giggling slightly. "I have a gift and the court we lived in found it too strange to accept, so they chased us out."

"'Chased out' is putting it too lightly, My Lady." Gabriel muttered, though all of them heard him. Edmund and Lucy muffled laughter while Evangeline simply continued smiling.

"What was it you wanted to show us?" Alana questioned, getting them back on track.

"Right, this way." Evangeline nodded before she turned and led them away from the ruins of Cair Paravel's throne room.

* * *

Evangeline led them to a different part of the ruins and, once they reached said area, Edmund took the lead and knelt next to a giant rock.

"Catapults…" he said in realization.

"What?" Peter questioned.

"This didn't just happen. Cair Paravel was attacked." Edmund explained before he turned to Evangeline. "That's what you wanted to show us?"

"Indeed it was." The lady nodded. "Though I suppose the five of you would know more secrets here then either of us would."

"You're a cryptic one, aren't you?" Edmund teased lightly.

"I have no idea what you mean." Evangeline smiled right back.

"But if Cair Paravel was attacked…why is that wall still in place?" Alana asked, pointing to the wall where she knew was the royal treasury.

"Perhaps they didn't figure it out." Susan suggested.

Peter, however, made his way over there without a word and Edmund joined him shortly after, the two clearing away the trees and pushing the wall aside together to reveal the secret passage, an old rotting door being the final protection against any who wished to enter. The oldest sibling, however, simply pulled off a piece of the rotting wood keeping the door locked and opened it, revealing the dark passage within. He then took out a switchblade and cut off the bottom of his shirt before wrapping it around a stick on the ground.

"I don't suppose you have any matches, do you?" Peter questioned his brother.

"No, but…would this help?" Edmund asked in turn as he opened his bag and took out his torch.

"You might've mentioned that a bit sooner!" Peter scolded his brother, unable to help the smile on his face.

"You didn't ask, dear." Alana teasingly returned, patting her husband's shoulder as Edmund grinned at him.

"What's that?" Gabriel asked, sounding curious if cautious.

"It's a torch, but it doesn't require fire to shine in the dark." Lucy explained. She had gotten quite good at that back when everything the five mentioned in Narnia seemed so new to the Narnians, Mr. Tumnus especially.

"How interesting." Evangeline praised, though she grasped Gabriel's arm as he moved to follow the former royals. "We'll give all of you privacy, we shall be out here when you're finished."

"Thank you." Susan nodded, grateful for the privacy.

With that, Edmund led the way in, followed by the three girls and then Peter. They climbed down the steps carefully, before they reached the bottom. Peter pushed open the gate that kept them from entering and they all stood in awe for a brief moment.

"I can't believe it. It's all still here." The oldest sibling smiled.

The room was circular and held five chests, behind each of which was a statue of the five royals to symbolize which chest belonged to which royal, standing in the order their thrones had been.

Eagerly, Lucy led the way in as she, Susan, Edmund and Alana quickly approached their chests.

Alana felt her heart weep as she opened the chest and found Myrtenaster right on top, with her bracelet, thin and silver with several clear, tear drop shaped charms just as she remembered it, sitting next to it. Her clothes were folded next to it and all sorts of mementos she had left behind were there too.

Even…

Alana gasped as she lifted the top dress and saw what she had missed so much. Her silver pendant with the lion resembling Aslan engraved on it. Tears formed in her eyes as she carefully, oh so carefully, took it out and returned it to her neck.

"I was so tall." Lucy mused by her chest, holding a dress against her body.

"Well, you were older than." Susan smiled, bitter sweet.

"You mean physically." Alana corrected as she tried to wipe her tears away before they fell.

"As opposed to hundreds of years later, when you're younger." Edmund sarcastically added, where he was wearing an old helmet of his, now much too big for him. The three girls laughed at him.

"Still, they managed to save so much for us, and keep it safe too. I'm so grateful for the friends we had." Alana smiled as she began taking items out, one by one.

"That's true, it's amazing how much was saved." Lucy nodded in agreement before she noticed the look on her older sister's face. "What is it?"

"My horn. I must've left it in my saddle, the day we went back." Susan mused.

It was only then that Peter approached his own chest and opened it, removing his sword and unsheathing it.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, winter meets its death." Peter recited.

"When he shakes his mane, we shall have spring again." Lucy finished.

That was when, staring into each other's eyes, that it just began to hit all five of them just what had happened. The ruins, their saved belongings, the fact that Evangeline and Gabriel _even existed in the first place_…it all added up to one thing.

"Everyone we knew…Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers…they're all gone." Lucy voiced what they were all too afraid to say.

Yet once she said them, the hole where everyone they had loved in Narnia had sat in their hearts throbbed in pain. It was a hole that could never be filled, not really, because the people whose absence created it were never coming back.

"I think it's time we found out what's going on." Peter stated and they all nodded in agreement to that.

That was the worst moment for Alana to turn back to her chest to find something to wear, because that was when she saw it.

Back when they had all gone back to their world, Alana and Peter had thought that…that they could try for a baby. After all, she had been twenty nine and he thirty and there was just enough peace in Narnia for them to feel it was alright to try for a family. The three younger Pevensies had even encouraged it, saying they deserved the happiness having a family would offer all of them (and Edmund had joked that it was about time they had heirs anyway, but that had gotten him hit).

In preparation for this, Alana…she had knit a simple white baby blanket, just to learn how to do it and for fun. But now, seeing that same baby blanket tucked so lovingly into her chest…

Her heart seized up and she couldn't stop the tears this time.

"Oh, Lana…" Peter whispered as he came up beside her and saw what she held.

"I'm…I-I'm sorry, I…" She could barely speak.

"It's okay, it's okay…" Her husband whispered, thankfully understanding as he gathered her in his arms and she held the baby blanket between them, as if it were the child they had never had.

And yet…she was glad they hadn't had children before, because they would have left them behind and come back only to discover they had died. She couldn't decide which fate seemed crueler in her mind, the unknown or the lost.

More arms surrounded her then and she knew Susan, Lucy and Edmund had joined the hug, supporting her when she couldn't support herself. Alana had never been more grateful to meet this small family a year _(15 years…) _ago.

Nobody said a word as she mourned and she knew she felt tears on the top of her head as Peter mourned with her.

They had all lost so much when they left Narnia, so much that couldn't ever be regained _(their age, their friends, the chances they never got…)_, but they had been brought back for some reason.

Whatever that reason may be, they needed to discover it.

* * *

**Again, another short chapter, but this felt like a good place to stop (even if we ARE not even a half hour into the movie yet).**

**That last scene, with the baby blanket and everything, that exists because I believe somebody (I cannot for the life of me remember who, but if you are reading this, I'm sorry for forgetting!) asked me if Alana and Peter had children. And that's a fair question, cause they were canonly in Narnia for 14 years (side note: that's the length of time I'm using as well, so both Susan and Alana are mentally 30 now, Peter is 31, Edmund is 27 and Lucy is 24 cause I'm going with their ages being 15, 14, 12 and 9 in LWW, and here they are physically 16, 15, 13 and 10), but I didn't mention any. The reason I didn't mention any children was cause I didn't want the heartbreak of them coming back in PC and learning their children died **_**thousands **_**of years ago, that'd be a lot of trauma. So, instead, they were preparing to try for children, but they were brought back before they could, keeping a bit of angst, but no traumatizing.**

**Also, I hope you like Gabriel and Evangeline's extended roles here! For appearances (as if you all recall, Alana looks like Emma Roberts), you can think of Robbie Kay and Nicole Munoz for Gabriel and Evangeline (yes, they're both actors in Once Upon a Time, no I'm not in that fandom anymore, they were just the original people I decided upon so I can't change my mind). **

**Ah, almost forgot, this will eventually result in Edmund/Evangeline and Gabriel/Lucy, if it isn't kinda obvious already, heh.**

**Now then, I can't say when I'll update again, but hopefully it doesn't take me three months again, since I now have the movie available to me.**

**Hope you all enjoyed! Leave a review to let me know what you thought! See you later!**


End file.
